


Murder on Halloween

by lovleydarkwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Little Girl - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleydarkwolf/pseuds/lovleydarkwolf
Summary: On a late Halloween night, little Naruto watches as her mother is mutilated in front of her. rated M for blood and gore...





	Murder on Halloween

On a Halloween night, a little girl with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, bounced around the room waiting for her red-headed mother to see her out, so she could go trick-or-treating.

The little girl wore a over-sized brown hoodie and on the hood where to fluffy little ears that protruded from the top. She had on to gloves that where shaped like paws. All-in-all the outfit itself was supposed to be a small bear.

Finally hearing her mother coming down the hallway, she clapped excitedly and ran toward her mom. "Mommy! Can I leave now!?" she whined

The mother grinned at her daughter's antics. "Oh, of course dear! Go enjoy yourself! But be careful Naruto." She said sternly. The girl giggled as her mother kissed her on her cheek. Waving goodbye to her mother as she was walking out the door she passed her blond father and told him goodbye also.

Later that night, the little girl was walking home with a bag full of candy. Naruto, who was very excited to finally get to eat some candy, ran up the steps to her house. When she opened the door she was greeted happily by her parents. Her father left soon after she arrived to go with his friends to a small party.. After he left The girl and her mother sat at the dining room table sorting out a big pile of candy.

The mother and daughter almost fell out of their chairs when a sudden loud crash echoed through the house. Naruto looked at her mothers face in confusion as it had the look of fear plastered on it. Then it dawned on her that her father was gone and most likely wouldn't be back till tomorrow. The mother ushered her child to the kitchen and told her to stay quiet and get in the cabinet under the sink. Unknown to her, her little girl cracked open the cabinet some, so she could see what was making her mother so scared.

The mother anxiously grabbed a decent sized knife that was sitting in the sink from last night's dinner. She nearly screamed when she seen a shadow come through the window in the dining room. The man had very big muscles as if he could be a professional wrestler, and he wore a pure black porcelain mask over his face. The mother shrank back in fear as he turned his attention towards her.

Naruto watched in horror as her mother lunged at the man with the knife, only to be knocked out by a fierce blow to the head. The man drug over a chair from the dining room and roughly pulled her up and sat her in it. Just as he finished tying her to the chair she woke up and started screaming. He ignored her and walked out the room. The screaming mother and daughter could hear him rummaging through the house looking for anything that was valuable.

The mother took this as her chance to escape and get her daughter and herself to safety, but as soon s she freed herself from the rope, she heard the man entering the room.

A loud gunshot sounded loud and clearly to the mother and child. If they were to look at the man they would see him holding a small handgun raised. On the floor lay the mother holding her leg.

The man cocked his gun and aimed it at her before shooting both of her arms and other leg, to make sure she didn't try to get away. Naruto stared as blood pooled around her mother. She felt warm tears cascade down her face and silent sobs escaped her lips.

The woman screamed in pain. The man picked up the forgotten knife that was dropped earlier and approached the hysterical woman. He bent down and started to trail the knife across her face. Blood pooled out of the shallow wounds trailing down in streams. Making random patterns and drawing more blood the mothers breaths turned shallow. Suddenly, her eyes open wide and she turns her head slightly and ended up looking straight at the cabinet where her daughter was. With a silent gasp she stared straight into her child's eyes as her life started to drain from her eyes. With her one last breath, she mouthed something unnoticeable to the girl. Naruto covered her mouth with her hand as she internally sobbed about not getting to answer her mother's whisper. She wanted to reach out to her mother so much.

The man continued on already knowing her heart stopped beating. Suddenly he paused as if getting an idea.

You would be a fool if you could not tell he had an insane grin one under the blank mask.

The man lifted up to reveal her stomach. He took the knife and stabbed the woman. He dragged the knife in across her flesh making an on circle-ish shape. He then sat the bloody knife down on the bloodstained floor. The he slipped his finger inside the cut he made and peeled back the skin, letting her insides spill into the floor. By now blood covered the floor around them.

The man giggled like a child as he examined his work. The man then hummed a tune under his breath. Suddenly he turned toward the cabinet door making the girl freeze. His blood splattered mask But instead of approaching it he looked her right in the eye he laughed. The laughter was filled with insanity and amusement.

He backed up, not breaking contact until he reached the same window he entered. Chuckling he turned away and climbed out the window.

Naruto broke out of her shock and with wide eyes she stumbled out of the cabinet. On her hands ans knees, she crawled toward the mutilated body of her mother.

When the police found them, they would never forget this gruesome scene of the child desperately holding on to her mother's dead body. Mostly all the men on the scene couldn't hold in their lunches.

The little girl was then put into a mental institution not a day later. She never spoke and her emotionless eyes held nothing. She had given up on life.

When the father discovered all the news, he broke down. He refused to take his child for she reminded him of his wife so much. Not long after, all he did was drink. Never once visiting his child, leaving her all alone with nothing but the memory of her bloodied mother whispering 'I love you' without a reply.


End file.
